The traditional solution for achieving breast size reduction in women has been surgical breast reduction by excision. Such reduction is usually sought in order to improve chronic changes in posture as well as degenerative changes and pain in the neck, shoulder and back, and to permit normal participation in athletic and other physical activities. However, excisional breast reduction surgery can have undesirable cosmetic results including breast scarring and asymmetry, as well as post-operative complications including hematomas, seromas, and fat necrosis with pseudocyst formations. Additionally, because of its excisional approach, such traditional surgery requires general anesthesia, and usually results in prolonged post-operative pain and recovery time.
While liposuction at other body sites is a recognized procedure for removing fat deposits, and while a tumescent procedure as developed by the present inventor is exceptionally effective generally in performing liposuction procedures using only local anesthesia, the employment of a tumescent technique for breast reduction has resulted in severe edema, bruising, subcutaneous bleeding, excessive ecchymosis, and hematomas after liposuction. In view of these highly untoward post-procedure disorders, it is apparent that a need is present for effective tumescent breast reduction liposuction. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide liposuction methodology for breast reduction wherein untoward post-operative conditions are minimized.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a post-operative compression garment for use in enhancing fluid drainage from a plurality of open micro-incisions in breasts after liposuction surgery.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a two component post-operative compression garment wherein compression pressure upon breasts is adjustable for optimum post-operative care.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.